


Half Of A Soul

by YuuiOotori



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiOotori/pseuds/YuuiOotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little secret, and a promise between two people. Story takes place after the ending of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Of A Soul

_Sound of a quiet deep night flickering in the gleam of the emerald crystals_

_Sound of a city coming back to life from that devastating never-ending night_

_Sound of a nib rubbing on the surface of the paper_

_Sound of a soft humming belonging to a person that shouldn’t have been here…_

 

"Hah… I can’t believe that I can work this long!"

The singing voice suddenly awoke the half-sleeping office. Following it was the cracking sound of the joint. The military man twisted his body, then leaned over the table which still kept its fragrant smell of the new wood. Leaning his head on the arms, he turned his face to the window. Those crimson eyes looked towards the sight and seemed to be counting the twinkling seeds that were scattering all over the peaceful dark blue firmanent.     

Tonight is the 87th  night since the day his most important person left this human world. He once said that he never loved the things called changes but it seemed that his capability of adjusting himself to the new things was somehow surprising. Even his begleiter was surprised about his incredible overcoming that sorrowful loss. Of course everything had its reason.

 

"Aya-tan, are you there? Would you mind having a small chat with me?"

_"…Hyuuga?"_

Weeks ago, he realized that he still only kept one half of his soul while Kuroyuri and Haruse had been returned their whole. Something told him that he still had a chance that long had been thought to be impossible for someone serving the darkness like him. Tonight, he had completed all the paperwork so that his begleiter could have a rest, the Major himself could also have a little personal moment without being disrupted by the guy’s grumbles.  

 

"Tomorrow, I and Konatsu will visit Kuroyuri and Haruse’s new bakery. Do you want me to send them some words, Aya-tan?

_"Don’t. The best thing is to let me disappear  forever from their lives."_

 

After hearing the reply, the military man slapped his forehead for his blameworthy absent-mind. He and Ayanami had made a deal that Ayanami’s existence would be their secret and he was only allowed to talk with the man when there was himself alone. Although those conversations were through soul-linking, in fact, it made him satisfied enough. It was obvious that he wouldn’t allow anything to steal their precious moments. The soul-linking didn’t give him the chance to see his dearest one but allowed him to feel the same feelings of his beloved Aya-tan. He laughed lightly for an apology.

 

"I still wonder why Aya-tan still keeps that half of my soul."

_"I can return it to you now."_

"Ah! I’m just asking myself!"  

 

He quickly answered. His expression was like a child who worried if someone would take his most favorite toy away. A silent gap rolled in the conversation. The Major lay down on the chair with his hands behind the head, ruby eyes looked up the light which was covered with the emphemera on the ceiling. Those insects kept plunging their heads to the glassed cover of the light, which made an amusing sound to him.

"Up to now, Aya-tan still hasn’t reunited with that girl. I think you knew this fact long ago."

 

There was no reply. Hyuuga guessed that he had just pointed out the sadness of Ayanami’s. He didn’t know how much his friend loved her but it might be like his love for Ayanami. Even though knowing that they couldn’t be together, the swordman still kept in his heart a strong belief.

 

"Anyway, you’d met her again and returned to heaven as a reaper, right?"

_"Zehel had undertaken that job."_

 

His eyes widened as he heard his friend, then the cheerful grin came back. A daring thought just appeared in his head. He spoke with a playful tone.

 

"Well it seems that I’ve guessed wrong about the ending of  “the greatest creation of the chief of heaven”."

" _Although my creator has forgiven me, in the end, I’ve chosen  to live in seclusion. For everything that had  happened… Heaven still shelters this sinful person…"_

 

The Major was surprised at the answer. Not because of Ayanami’s choice, but because the fallen reaper  had told his thought honestly to him – something that had hardly happened. He first thought that his friend would ignore those words or even end this conversation. Sometimes he found it hard to understand everything in Ayanami’s mind.   

 

Deep in thought for awhile, he stood up, walking towards the window and opened it wide. As if it had been watching for the chance for so long, the howling gust of wind hastily poured into the room and swallowed everything in one gulp. It thought that the frosty air coming all along would make the human tremble and bend down. However, it seemed that the loyal servant took it as a cheering and awaiting point right then. Those dark fringes of hair were playing with the wind that slowly submitted to the unyielding man. Its owner somehow could feel a very lonely feeling in the clouds far-away up there.

"If so, when this life ends…"

 

So saying, he looked up the faraway place. A little bit of golden was spilling all over the dark blue masterpiece, which reminded him of his black and gold cloak he was wearing, and the colour of black and gold once laid heavily on his beloved person’s shoulders. His voice now remained as a soft breath and melted into the cold atmosphere which was now getting warmer.

"… I’ll come to see you, my dear Aya-tan…"

 

The silent gap came back. But this time it brought an unusual feeling with it. The Major felt something so warm flowing in his heart. That fervent warmth of feeling didn’t belong to those rays of sunlight out there, also not belong to his heat of body, but from a heart that was once thought to have turned into ice in the endless sky.

_"Then… I’ll be waiting  for  you  here – at the end of the dream. Hyuuga…"_

 

 

_Sound of the sunshine scratching the elegant sky_

_Sound of the capital that suddenly woke up_

_A sobbing sound from one half of a soul_

_A sincere sound echoing from the immense sky and a loving heart._

_~o0o~_

"I’m so anxious to that day coming! When it comes, I’ll embrace you tightly! Wait, a hug isn’t enough!"

_"Do you want  to never reincarnate again?"_

"Aya-tan is so cruel!"

_"Don’t you have work  to do tomorrow?"_

"I do, but I’ll stay in bed late~"

_"Go sleep."_

"You could bring yourself to drive me away like that, Aya-tan!"

_"…"_

"Well then, nice night, Aya-tan~"

_"Sleep well."_

"Ah, wait a sec!"

" _Huh?"_

"Do you still remember what I’ve asked you before? About the regrets in your human life?"

" _Any problems?"_

"Even though Aya-tan had dodged it, I think I know what it is now. That’s why you still keep the half of my soul, right Aya-tan?"

 

_From a thousand leagues away, where it was covered by dazzling white clouds. The place where feathers were strewing on every stair of crystal. At the end of the ladder belonging to the land of dream, there was someone waiting…_

_“Perhaps…”_

 

**_Promise of A Lifetime  - 10/19/2013_ **

**_Yuui Ootori_ **


End file.
